Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wiring board having a cavity portion.
Description of Background Art
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-60912 describes a method for manufacturing a wiring board in which a first laminated wiring portion and a second laminated wiring portion are prepared, and the second laminated wiring portion is laminated and bonded onto the first laminated wiring portion. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.